


Wrong Turn

by Alyzia80



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Dying will doesn't exist, Ever - Freeform, Gen, Gokudera swears a lot out loud, Hibari is OP, How Do I Tag, Mukuro is a hypnotist thief, Reborn doesn't either, Reborn is more OP, Reborn is slightly salty, Reborn swears a lot mentally, Tsuna has no idea what's going on, but he plays along like he does, but what else is new, nothing surprises him anymore, there is a chance that everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyzia80/pseuds/Alyzia80
Summary: The dying will flame was a stupid fantasy, and no one's getting any use out of mystical bullets. Mafia showdowns are good old-fashioned gun fights and assassinations. Tsuna is still mixed up in it. A few explosions later and everything goes to hell.





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent. Whoops. 
> 
> I should probably add that I don't own these characters or anything.

“So let me get this straight. Instead of talking this through like trained professionals and deciding an heir based on talent, you’re sending me to Japan to train your advisor’s kid.”

“Hmm, yes, that sounds about right.”

“You,” Reborn decided, “are out of your mind.”

Timoteo sighed, almost like he was expecting this. What a shocker. “So he might not be the best choice, but as far as I’m concerned, the Vongola has gotten too big, too bad. This child is a civilian who will resist the violent ways and—hopefully—change things for the better.”

“We’re in the Mafia,” Reborn reminded him, unimpressed. “Violence is kind of our thing.” Reborn was a  _ hitman _ , for god’s sake.

“We  _ were _ a vigilante group.”

“That still involved violence.”

“You will train him, though,” Timoteo said, folding his hands in his lap, simultaneously leaning back against his chair’s back and raising an eyebrow.

“You’re insane,” Reborn pointed out again.

“You’re still listening.”

Fine, if  _ that’s _ how he wanted to play it. Not the best choice, he says? Reborn would make sure this kid becomes the best Mafia boss the old man has ever seen just to spite him.


End file.
